


Begging For Mercy

by Anonymous



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: GatheringFiKi - H/C Bingo 2021





	Begging For Mercy




End file.
